Tsukiakari: Anata ga Shitteiru
by reko1620
Summary: translation - Moonlight: I Know You. Kyoko and Ren get offered the roles of Mio and Katsuki again for the Tsukigomori's sequel with a new twist and adventure. This time, there is more at stake and not just some typical drama. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

All right, so this is the beginning chapter of the revised story of _**Unforgotten Memories**_. Of course, the title has also changed, _**Tsukiakari: Anata ga Shitteiru**_ (translation - _**Moonlight: I Know You**_). I hope readers enjoy the first chapter, although not much happen, except to introduce the characters and somewhat of the plot that is similar to the first few chapters of _**Unforgotten Memories**_, but definitely is going to a whole new direction.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Tsukiakari: Anata ga Shitteiru_, huh?" President Takarada asked the _Tsukigomori_ director, Hiroaki Ogata, after looking through the script.

"Yes, since _Tsukigomori_ was such a big hit, I thought a sequel would be wonderful," Ogata said with big hopeful eyes.

"I am guessing you want the same old cast, with Ren as Katsuki and Kyoko as Mio, right?" Ogata nodded to the question.

The President sighed and said, "Why not? But you, like Yashiro and I, know that Ren already had enough difficulty with the romantic side of Katsuki, so are you sure he would be up for this even more _romantic_ Katsuki?"

"Yes, I have faith in Ren-san that he can do it."

"Yes, I have faith in him, too. That boy never wants to back down from a challenge. Have you talked to him yet?" Ogata nodded.

"So he is okay with it all?"

"Absolutely."

"All right then. That's one down. What I am now worried about is Kyoko playing Mio."

Ogata cast downed his head. He knew when he wanted Kyoko to play Mio again; he would encounter this tiny obstacle. Unless one calls a romantic scene as a tiny obstacle, the person has better be prepared for Kyoko's wrath of her demons. And in this case, Ogata was this person who had to be careful of Kyoko's anger.

"Yes, I know. Kyoko-chan would rather throw a fit than play the part. But I want to keep her Mio as one of the cast because you also know that she fits the part perfectly," Ogata said.

President Takarada nodded in agreement and said, "How are you going to get her to comply to the part, though?"

"Well, I don't want to use the tactic, but since Kyoko is agreeable to anything that takes a little reasoning…maybe we don't have to tell her about it and just let her find out for herself. Or maybe she would be easily persuaded if we just tell her that Mio was a big hit in _Tsukigomori_, that she has to be in _Tsukiakari,_" Ogata said.

"Not a bad thought, Ogata, but let me warn you. Beware of the consequences later when she does find out," President Takarada leaned in and winked.

"Thank you, sir," Ogata took the permission "to tell such a lie to Kyoko" cheerfully. Ogata was happy that this was coming along. Now, to track down his target of the trickery.

"By the way, sir, where is Kyoko-chan at the moment? Is she back from the states yet?" The director asked.

"Yes, she is back, but not at L.M.E. at the moment. I have sent the Love Me section, or precisely just Kyoko, to the airport to pick up someone important," the President replied.

"Who would that be, sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. It's just one of my "children" who have finally decided to return home to the family," President Takarada said indifferently, resting his head on his folded fist, which was relaxed on the arm of his chair, while manicuring his other hand's index finger with his thumb.

"Oh, I see. So he is another well-talented actor, I presume?"

Suddenly the President jumped out of his seat and stood looking into the distance, frightening the young director that he almost had another one of his "breathing attacks."

"Uhhh…is s-something…wr-wrong, President?" Ogata asked once he somewhat regained his composure and even breathing.

"No, everything's all right, and things are going to get better from here on," President Takarada looked at Ogata with starry eyes.

"May I ask what you mean?" Ogata asked confusedly.

"I was just thinking maybe you can cast him for the other main male lead in _Tsukiakari_," President Takarada suggested.

"Other main male lead? You mean for the role of Aki? But, sorry, sir, for me being blunt with you on this matter, but I do not know who you are suggesting to play the role, and I am not sure whether he would be fit for the part."

"I am sure he will do a splendid job on the role of Aki."

"May I ask for his name, President?"

"Hmmm…well it's a surprise, and you will know by tomorrow or later today, I'm sure," Takarada said. "I want you to have him cast as the character of Aki," the President said with some intimidation.

"Ummm…s-sure, I will…uh…see how he plays the part when I have Kyoko sign onto the drama, sir," Ogata gulped and sweated bullets at the fear of not wanting to feel President Takarada's wrath when he did not get his way.

"Good, I know he will do fine," the President assured the young director.

"I can see you have a lot of faith in this actor, sir. I am sorry, but if you could excuse me, I have a meeting with the writers about patching up some details for the script. So, if I may, I will take my leave here, President," Ogata stood up, bow in respect to President Takarada, and left.

On the opposite side of the door entrance was Takarada's assistant, Rai, who held the door for Ogata, and as soon as the director left, Rai entered the room.

The assistant bowed in greeting to the President.

"Ryoji-san should be landing soon, President," Rai informed the older gentleman.

"Really? Okay, hopefully he will be nice and talk to Kyoko. You know how un-socializing he is with everyone."

Rai, looking confused, asked, "What do you mean, sir? Miss Kyoko is not picking Ryoji-san up, remember? You gave the Love Me Section the day off. Indeed, Miss Kyoko is at the airport, but she is not there for Mr. Ryoji, but for Tsuruga-san. So with all said, there is no one picking Ryoji-san up."

"So, I am not treating him with special care?" President Takarada said with sad puppy-eyes, "I am such a horrible "father". He should be arriving in first class by having a chauffeur driving him."

"Um, it's okay, President. I will send someone over to the airport right away to pick him up. I will give him a call also," Rai said and left the room to find a chauffeur to pick up the famous mixed blood singer slash actor Ryan Yoshiko who went by the stage name of Ryoji.

_**Meanwhile, at the airport…**_

A girl with chestnut brown hair was dashing through the floor of the airport, dodging her way around people and hoping she would make it on time.

'_Gotta make it! Gotta make it!'_

She ran and ran until she heard a crash from a nearby stand where a customer had unfortunately bumped into a worker who had a tray of fresh bakery. Kyoko took her eyes off of the front view and turned her head to see what was happening. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into something hard.

Thinking she was going to fall, she braced herself for the tumble, but instead one strong arm wrapped itself around her petite waist. She was pulled upward into the person's rock-hard chest, and then there was a pop. This person must really work out a lot, Kyoko thought. Amidst of all the noise in the airport, she could hear her savior's heartbeat. She looked up and saw two piercing, midnight blue eyes mixed with a hue of green. His eyes were of the most beautiful color she has ever seen on a human being before. Kyoko couldn't help but stare.

As fast as his action of saving her was, so was the emotion in his eyes. They went from gentle worry to a shade of grey of anger.

"Um, thank you for saving me from what would have been a nasty fall. And sorry about not looking where I was going," Kyoko apologized and was grateful for his saving.

"Apparently saving you was not the best idea, since you spilled my coffee on me, and now my shirt is stained with it," the guy said.

Kyoko looked down at the guy's shirt and saw a light brown spot. She bowed down and said, "I am terribly sorry about that. I will buy you another coffee, and I can pay for the dry cleaning if you like."

"Don't bother. I have time to waste on an idiot on you. Just watch where you're going next time," the guy said and continued on his way.

Going back to Kyoko, she was flaring up. _'Did he just call me and 'idiot'?'_ Kyoko was so bothered by the name-calling that her apparitions were releasing their anger on innocent bystanders.

Unfortunately, Kyoko did not have much time to fuss over the thought because an announcement was spoken over the telecom that the plane from the United States landed.

Kyoko raced to the entrance where her senpai, Ren Tsuruga, would walk out of. She searched in the crowd for the tall man, who she suspects would be wearing a hat to hide his identity. Finally, she spotted a man with a black cap on his head, and an older man who was walking beside him.

As soon as Mr. Yashiro walked out of the airplane with Ren to the noisy airport lobby, he spotted Kyoko out of the crowd right away. He waved at Kyoko excitingly like any fangirl would do if she spies her favorite idol a few meters away and demanding a picture to be taken or an autograph.

Ren and Mr. Yashiro came up to Kyoko, who was giving them a big smile.

"How nice of you, Kyoko-chan, to welcome us home," Mr. Yashiro said with a grin of his own.

Ren saw the expression on his manager's face and could only guess what the man was going to say when they are alone. Ren turned his attention to the young woman in front of them and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you for coming out of your way to greet us, Miss Mogami, but it was not necessary," Ren said.

"It was no problem. Plus, the President had given the whole Love Me section crew a day off, and I had nothing better to do," Kyoko replied.

The three walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi cab. Mr. Yashiro sat in the passenger seat, leaving the other two to their own private conversation, but that does not mean they were out of the manager's earshot.

_**Back at L.M.E., in President Takarada's office…**_

A soft knock came at the door in President Takarada's office. A quick "come in" came from the President, and the door to the room opened.

"Mr. Yoshiko is here, sir," Rai said.

Ryan Yoshiko, stage name: Ryoji, walked into the room where the mustached President was sitting in his big boss chair. The door behind him closed, and he bowed in respect to the man who had taught him well in the entertainment industry.

"Ah, Ryoji, my boy. My, have it been a long time," President Takarada stood up and walked to the tall young man. The President gave him a fatherly hug that was long overdue.

"Yeah, six years it has been," Ryoji hugged the President back as warmly as was given to him.

"You sure have grown up, haven't you, Ryoji?" President Takarada pulled back and held Ryoji by the shoulders.

President Takarada gestured to Ryoji to sit down. Warm and fresh teas, along with sweet bakery, already prepared, decorated the coffee table.

The President took a sip of his tea, set it down, and got right down to business. "Ryoji, I want you to audition for a role in a new series that one of my good director friends is filming."

Ryoji barely got the tea down when the President suggested the idea, and the liquid caught in his throat, making him cough. _'He still hasn't changed at all. Leave it to Lory Takarada to get straight to the point and down to business.'_

"Don't you think I would need a break, what with all the activities and events I would need to attend and promote for my concert before I can audition for whatever role you want me to play?" Ryoji asked when he got his composure back.

"Yes, I think you do, but we have to make haste because this role is perfect for you," President Takarada said excitedly with big puppy eyes.

Ryoji gave a little chuckle and said, "You sure haven't changed at all, old man. I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You certainly don't," President Takarada said, and the two laughed, enjoying their tea and little reunion.

* * *

Hope that was interesting enough to keep readers interested. Wanted to thank AoiTsubasa for the correction of the title :)


	2. Chapter 2

All right, sorry for the long wait, but here is the second chapter :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

How did she get caught up in this mess, Kyoko thought to herself as she sat still for the makeup artist to create Mio's scar.

A month back, she met up with director Ogata and discussed the filming of _Tsukigomori_ sequel, _Tsukiakari: Anata ga Shitteiru_. Somehow, Ogata convinced her to take part in the role since he knew she couldn't resist the fairy-tale life Mio would be getting in the story. Kyoko immediately agreed to participate in the drama, not knowing fully of what happens in the story.

A week later, she received the script and got really into the story at the beginning, but one portion of the plot made her frown. And frown even more as she read on. She was to do what with who in the story, Kyoko screamed in her head as she could not believe what she was reading and had gotten herself into.

So here she was today, sitting on chair with a mirror in front of her as she watched the makeup artist does her work.

"All right, you're all set, Kyoko," Julie said.

Kyoko sighed and walked out of the dressing trailer, defeated, to the outdoor where the shooting took place.

'_Oh, well, you reap what you sew.'_

Already there were director Ogata, Ren Tsuruga, with Mr. Yashiro standing beside him, and Itsumi Momose. And off to the side was a tall young man who Kyoko met a few days ago as the mixed-blood singer slash actor Ryoji. There was something familiar about him, but she could not put her finger on it.

As for Ryoji, he immediately recognized Kyoko when they were first introduced on the set. He could not believe that the 'idiot' who spilled his own coffee on him at the airport was the same rising actress Kyoko of Japan. He smiled sweetly at her, secretly glad that she did not recognize him. This will definitely make his little payback a whole lot easier.

"Okay, everybody, please get into places. The setting and cameras are ready," director Ogata said. And so, the story began.

* * *

They say you don't miss what you had until it is already gone. But in this case, it was never there to begin with. They were just empty shells of people who fancied the luxurious life and hungered for the good, or so they thought, image that came out of their names whenever people spoke of them. They were never her parents or her sister. They were a living nightmare. She didn't care much for them as neither did they for her. She knew she could not find that comfort and treasure to call her own in this family. They did not exist, and they never would for the rest of her life. These people would never exist again in her life. But, they will remain, for the rest of her life, in her bearing soul and name because they were her family, after all.

Three gravestones stood before her. She stood before them. Her family. Father, mother, sister. Can she really look at them and call them her family? They were never there much for her. She practically raised herself in that mansion, aside from the servants there to help her when needed. Her father was head of the family. Not much of a father figure to her; just a stranger whose facial features and DNA she inherited. Her mother was not much of a mother either; just a female stranger she also inherited features and DNA from. Her mother liked to compare her to her older sister for most of her life. Speaking of her sister, Mio looked in that gravestone's direction.

Misao Hongo, beloved daughter and sister, it read. How laughable it was reading the caption of her sister's headstone. She sure was a beloved sister, all right. She was a beloved sister who had enough hatred to push her younger sister down a steep cliff, leaving Mio with a scar on the left side of her face as a result.

Mio unconsciously traced along the line of her scar with her delicate fingers. It pained so much in the beginning, but after a while, she got used to it. The physical pain may have resided, but the mental pain will never stop. She hated her sister for doing that to her, which was why she never got surgery to remove the scar because she wanted her sister to look at the incident she caused, while Mio enjoyed the twisted disgust on her sister's face. It made her feel better that, although Misao never retributed for what she did by apologizing or confessing to the truth, the scar was a reminder to her sister of the terrible act she did.

Mio faintly heard footsteps coming behind her. She did not need to turn around to guess who they were.

Mizuki, along with Katsuki, looked at Mio's backside. Mizuki learned the truth of what happened to her parents, and like any person whose parents were taken away from them at a young age, she was mad. But after a while, she gathered the strength to move past the events that occurred already with the help of Katsuki. It was not after her uncle, Mio's father, died that Katsuki clued her in what he planned to do to the Hongo family. Mizuki understood his feelings all too way because the moment she learned of how her parents died, she wanted revenge. But Katsuki told her what's done is done. There is no need to avenge for something or someone that will never return again.

Staring at her cousin's back, getting wet in the rain, Mizuki felt sympathy for the young girl. She knew the feeling of losing one's parents. Mio was a Hongo; she was the daughter of the man responsible for Mizuki's parents' deaths. Mizuki wanted to hate her because she felt like the whole family fooled her, but she knew Mio was different from her family members. Mio displayed the image of a rich man's daughter, but she did not care for that image that the rest of her family paraded around.

Mizuki sensed Mio was just as down-to-Earth as anyone was with a warm heart. At this moment, while looking at Mio's backside, Mizuki wanted to help her break out of that darkness and move on to have a better, happier life.

Mizuki took a step forward, letting go of Katsuki's big and warm hand, into the rain. She stopped a few feet away from Mio. She hesitated before gently placing her hand on Mio's shoulder.

"You should get out of the rain before you catch a cold, Mio," Mizuki suggested.

Mio neither shrugged off the hand nor responded to the advice. Mizuki, a bit worried, softly shook Mio's shoulder with her hand and called her name again.

Mio turned around, and Mizuki was not sure whether she saw a teardrop or a raindrop that slid down her cheek. Mizuki wanted to give Mio a hug, but decided against it since she was sure Mio would not welcome the gesture.

"Let's go home, Mio," Mizuki said. No response from Mio.

Mio walked slowly away from the graves and the two people who suffered the most from her family's greed. She hated that they were there for each other, while she was the one alone in the world. Yet, she was happy for them (they didn't need to know that) because finally never again will her family hurt them.

Katsuki and Mizuki watched Mio walked away and out of their life, never knowing when they will see her again.

_**5 years later…**_

He had stayed all night. A few hours before the graduation ceremony, Mr. Kumai sat at his office desk, finishing some work before he can go home and rest. He was dreading this day ever since it was first announced by the Hongo family lawyer. But he made sure to make the best of it because he swore that before he dies, he dies rich and leave his inheritance for his son.

A knock came at the door. Not looking up from his work, he told the person to come in. The door opened, and several figures entered. A young man stood in the middle of two big-muscled bodyguards. The young man did not lose in height to the other two, but he was not as big-muscled as they were; he was in perfect physique for his height and age.

One of the bodyguards walked over to Mr. Kumai's desk and stood in front of the work-concentrating man. The guy pulled out something from his trench coat's inner pocket. Mr. Kumai felt something eerie near his forehead, so he looked up.

"Mr. Shirogami," Mr. Kumai greeted the young man nervously, realizing that a gun was held to his head. "What can I do for you?"

"The boss's here for the payment. So pay up, Kumai," the man with the gun said.

"I know that my payment should be paid today, but unfortunately, Mr. Shirogami, I don't have the money right now. I know you're probably thinking why I wouldn't have it when I am the person in charge of this company, but you see, there have been some issues, so I can't get the money to you now," Mr. Kumai explained.

"Mr. Kumai, may I remind you that I have given you an extra week to get all the cash you needed, but in the end, you have nothing. You should understand that I am not a man of patience. I don't like to wait, and when I don't get what I want at the time I want it, there is hell to pay." The young man named Mr. Shirogami grabbed the gun from the bodyguard and shot the man in charge of the Hongo business, Mr. Kumai.

Mr. Kumai's head went flying back into his armchair. His eyes remained open, while blood trickled down his head.

"All of you check the room." With Mr. Shirogami's order, his men opened and searched through drawers and shelves. One guy checked behind a painting and saw a safe.

"Boss, I've found a safe," the guy said.

Everyone surrounded the area, leaving the dead Mr. Kumai in his chair. One of the men took out a stethoscope from his bag and placed the instrument against the safe. He turned the lock, and within seconds, it unlocked. He opened the safe, and everyone thought it was so easy, but to their surprise, another barrier confronted them. A technical decoding lock was installed within the easy outside lock.

All the men suggested at least one word that might work. But none worked.

Koji Shirogami looked around the room for some clues as what the password could be. He went over to the desk Mr. Kumai sat at, ignoring the dead man. He opened all the drawers, and he found nothing until he noticed something inside one of drawers. He pushed work papers out of the way, and he realized it was small compartment. He opened it up and inside was a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it.

_Mio Hongo._

He walked back to the safe. Koji saw that the codes were all numbers. No letters. If he did his calculations correctly, the code should be 13-09-15-08-15-14-07-15, each number representing the letter of the name. He punched in the numbers, and the password was granted. The door opened, and inside was an account book, along with other important documents.

"All right, let's go," Koji said. Everyone left the room except for the dead body of Mr. Kumai sitting in his chair.

_**Hours later at the Hongo residence…**_

A maid opened the door to her young mistress.

"Welcome home, Miss," the maid said. "And congratulations on your graduation."

"Thank you, Ms. Hashiro," Mio said as she passed by the elderly maid.

"I have prepared some of your favorites, so if you would like to eat them now, I can send someone to bring them up for you," Ms. Hashiro asked.

"That is not necessary. I can just eat them in the dining room," Mio said.

"Yes, Miss. By the way, you have a guest, – or I should say guests – two are waiting in the parlor, while the other one is in the study room," Ms. Hashiro said and went to prepare the food for her young mistress.

Mio steered her direction to the parlor, opening the door to two familiar figures, sitting with their backs to her. Mio clearly knew who they were.

The two figures heard the doors opened, so they stood up and turned around. Katsuki and Mizuki were shocked to see how much Mio changed. She transformed from a young rich lady to a mature successful woman.

"It's great to see you again, Mio," Mizuki said, accompanied by a nod of acknowledgment from Katsuki.

"Mizuki. Mr. Tachibana." Mio said, "Hope you have not been waiting too long. I'll ask Ms. Hashiro to bring some more tea, if you like."

"No, we didn't wait long, and the tea is unnecessary," Mizuki spoke for her and Katsuki. "We'll make this short. Mio, Mr. Tachibana and I are getting married. We hope you can come to the wedding."

Mizuki held out the wedding invitation to Mio, who looked at it as if it was the strangest envelope she had ever seen in the world.

Mio looked from the envelope to the couple and back to the envelope again. In her head, Mio was not surprised that these two would be getting married; she just didn't expect it to be so soon, if you count 5 years to be so soon. Although Mizuki was the same age as her and just graduated also, Mio couldn't help but feel a small amount of happiness for the couple.

"Congratulations," Mio said and took the invitation from Mizuki's hands.

"It would be well appreciated if you attend, Mio," Mizuki said.

"I will think about it," Mio answered.

"We'll take our leave then," Mizuki said. She and Katsuki left the room, leaving Mio with her thoughts.

Mio looked down at the wedding invitation. She was not sure she wanted to attend, but going to a wedding for once in her life wouldn't be so bad, would it, she thought. Sighing, she remembered the other guest in the study room. She had the envelope still in hand as she walked out of the parlor.

She opened the door to the study room and saw a man's back facing her. What does he want now, she thought to herself.

The man heard the door opened and turned around. He gave the young woman a smile. "Miss Hongo, pleasure to see you again," lawyer Hijaku greeted.

"Mr. Hijaku," Mio said. "Is there something important you needed to discuss with me?"

"As a matter of fact, that is why I am here," he said.

"Have a seat, please," Mio pointed to the chair near the desk.

"I'll get straight to the point. Miss Hongo, you know you are the sole surviving heiress of the Hongo business—" a nod, "—and in the documents I have shown you a few days after your parents and sister passed away, it said that by the time you graduated from your university, Mr. Hongo, your father, wanted you to take over the business. I hope you remember this, Miss Hongo."

"Yes, I do," Mio said indifferently. She knew this day was going to come, but she was not sure what to think of the situation. Her father was a man of little words, but with a big ambition for power. It looked strange in Mio's eyes that he would trustingly hand over his business to his youngest daughter, who knew of his secret crimes. She lived her whole life as a rich man's daughter, but she was never interested in the business her father led, but she knew she could not do anything about it.

"I am glad you do. As you know, over the past five years, Mr. Kumai, the vice-president of the Hongo company, had been in charge of the place. It was intended for him to still be in charge for a little while, so you can get used to the job, but this morning a little past six, he was found dead in his office. The police investigated and found an opened safe, so they suspect something important has been taken by whoever shot Mr. Kumai," the lawyer said.

Mio glanced up sideways at lawyer Hijaku calmly. She had a feeling Mr. Kumai was going to end up like this, so it was no surprise to her. She knew of the dark dealing Mr. Kumai had with the yakuza. She never witnessed his association with them, but there were hints that pointed out he was involved. It was also hinted he was in a big dealing with the most powerful of all yakuza gangs.

"My condolences for him and his family," Mio finally said unemotionally. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No, there's more. Since Mr. Kumai is dead, the company is going to need you to take over anyway because—"

"—it is stated in the documents," Mio finished the sentence for the lawyer. "I will be there first thing in the morning to sort things out. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then, we are finished with this conversation, Mr. Hijaku. I am sure you don't need my help finding your way to the door," Mio said and left the room without a single glance back at the lawyer.

She hasn't change at all, even with that scar removed, Mr. Hijaku thought secretly.

Mio opened the door to her room and threw the graduation cap and gown on her bed. She went over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She gently traced the outline of the scar that used to be on her left temple. Mio had the scar removed a few months after her parents and sister's death. She wanted to make a fresh start, and the first thing to go was her past, which included the scar.

* * *

"_Annnnd_ cut!" Director Ogata shouted. The cameras and lights were off, and the actors dispersed from their setting. "Good job, everyone."

Kyoko hurriedly dashed to her dressing room to change, so she could make it on time for her next schedule.

Ryoji saw Kyoko rushing to her changing room and wondered what the rush was all about. He slowly walked to his own room and changed. It was not bad for the first time, he thought, referring to the scenes he watched the star-rising Kyoko played out. He was amazed she got into character automatically. It's going to be fun when they have to interact with each other, Ryoji smiled secretly.

Ren waited patiently outside Kyoko's room. The door opened, and Kyoko, dressed in her casual clothes, walked out.

"Mr. Tsuruga," Kyoko said. "What are you doing, standing here? Don't you have another place to be at?"

"He certainly does, but he wanted to wait and see if you needed a ride, Kyoko," Mr. Yashiro spoke up for Ren, eyeing the young man's reaction.

"That is a generous offer, but my work place is on the other end of town. I don't want Mr. Tsuruga to be late since our time schedule starts about the same time, correct?"

"True, but," Mr. Yashiro began saying, but Ryoji interrupted him.

"I'm also heading to the other end of town, so why don't I give you a lift," Ryoji suggested.

Ren glared at Ryoji, while Kyoko hesitated.

"That's very nice of you, Ryoji-san, but I don't think it's necessary," Kyoko said.

"What? Scared that I might do something? Don't worry, I don't go for girls like you, so you have nothing to worry about," Ryoji said and began walking away.

Ren stared calmly at the back of Ryoji, while Mr. Yashiro and Kyoko stood gasping at the shock of young singer slash actor's words. Kyoko recomposed herself to shake off Ryoji's words. Who cares if I am not his type of girls, Kyoko thought, I am still trying to get back that one important feeling.

Well if he doesn't go for girls like her, then there is nothing to fear, Kyoko thought as she took a step forward. Mr. Yashiro's inner fangirl screamed; he could not believe what he was seeing. He glanced at Ren, who was perfectly expressionless, and Lord knew there was no use to in getting Ren to talk Kyoko out of accepting Ryoji's ride.

"Kyoko," Mr. Yashiro said.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Yashiro. You heard what he said, so don't worry. Besides he's a colleague," Kyoko said and bowed farewell to Ren and his manager.

Ryoji turned around just in time to see Kyoko moved one of her feet forward, and smirked charmingly her. He continued to walk on, smiling secretly at the footsteps of boots behind him. Soon, a petite figure with chestnut brown hair trailed beside him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Ryoji said, thinking how easy this was going to be.

* * *

I am sure some people must have recognize the last name of Shirogami from Yoshiki Nakamura's (creator of **Skip Beat!**) other well-known manga, **Tokyo Crazy Paradise**. I needed a good and yakuza-sounding like surname, so I went for Shirogami, so it's a bit unoriginal on my part. I think for the time being, I will focus mainly on the drama that the characters are filming, which as you readers already know is called _**Tsukiakari: Anata ga Shitteiru**_.

Hope it was an enjoyable chapter, especially the drama storyline. I think in _Tsukigomori_, Katsuki was the main character, so I thought I give Mio her spotlight and be the main "main" character in this story :)

The third chapter won't be posted for maybe about the same amount of time it took for this chapter to be posted after the first chapter. I hope readers will be patient and wait. Thank you for reading.


End file.
